The Maker
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Harry, always shunted off to the side, always forgotten is okay with it. In his solitude he gains strength, knowledge, and influence. He creates wonders never seen and intends to take the world by storm. Wrong BWL, Smart Harry, Independent Harry, Potter bashing, Ron bashing, Hermione bashing.
1. Chapter 1 edited

**AN: I noticed some problems in the story in the reviews I got so I decided to edit the chapter to make things easier to understand. Although to the person who was flaming me you were out of line, constructive criticism is okay, flaming is not.**

'_thoughts'_

The Maker

Chapter one

-General P.O.V.-

Harry spent his whole life in the shadow of his younger twin brother Matthew, watching as he got everything he wanted, was never punished, and treated like royalty by everyone who they met for being the boy-who-lived, mighty defeater of Voldemort. He wasn't abused per se but was almost always ignored, always forgotten, treated like the distant cousin that no-one wanted around. He didn't mind though, when he learned that he couldn't turn to family or friends he turned to books and knowledge studying everything he could from his family's library. When he was five he started stealing his parents wands and a cauldron and began to experiment with new spells and potions, even creating a few items after studying tomes of Runes. Some of the items he created he got patented at the ministry but others, the more questionable or fun ones, he kept to himself and for each spell and potion he got a set amount of galleons and a set amount of years where he was the only one who could sell the use of the spell, potion, or item.

He invested the majority of his money in both the muggle and magical worlds and started up several companies. Two prime examples of his work were a custom wand shop next to Ollivander's, which was quickly becoming more popular by the more well to do families due to his wands having more inherent power, and a pet store that would only sell to someone if they could form a familiar bond with the animal which was going at the same pace as his wand shop due to the rarity of the creatures he sold. He also owned the controlling interest in the Daily Prophet and the muggle drill company Grunnings, he had met his Uncle Vernon once when his mother wanted to reconnect with her sister and was disgusted by the man so he wanted to control the situation if they met again, and both were under the pseudonym through which he patented his spell and potions and held his own vault at Gringotts, Tiberius Maker. He knew he would have to reveal that he was Maker eventually but until then he decided to enjoy watching his negligent parents rave about 'Tiberius Maker's' latest spell or potion while making comments about how he likely wouldn't go anywhere when they thought he wasn't around.

-Harry-

Eleven year old Harry Potter was walking around Diagon Alley with the bag of galleons his parents had given him to get his school supplies while they took his brother Matthew around to stay in the spotlight. He already had all of his potions supplies in his hidden lab at his home, had already bought his books, and had had a wand from his custom wand shop since it had opened so he decided to do some business with Ollivander.

As he passed through the door he felt a tingle of magic crawl up his arms and noticed a runic array carved into the door, _'truth _ward', he thought _'well at least it won't be very hard to convince him I'm not lying._'. Upon entering the empty shop the old man walked up seeming very happy to have a customer, "Ah, Mr. Potter I am glad to see you. Are you ready to get your wand?".

"I already have a wand Mr. Ollivander, from the custom shop Circe' Scepters next door." Harry told him and felt somewhat sorry when the old man's face fell.

"Then why are you here?" he asked warily.

"I wanted to offer you a business proposition of joining with my wand store." Harry said waiting for the inevitable explosion and glad that all the shops in Diagon Alley had silencing charms on them.

"You're Tiberius Maker?" he yelled out in shock before his face got angry, "Why do you want to talk to me? You are after all trying to put my store out of business.".

Harry quickly shook his head, "No I don't I have a great deal of respect for you and your establishment. I wanted to knock down the wall between our shops, your wands may not be as well attuned as mine but they are less expensive and mine are vice versa. If we merged we could have you sell wands that would be better for people who don't have as much money or don't want to spend as much while mine will be for people who want more control. We keep our separate names but share the profits and keep each other in business." he said before pulling out a contract.

Ollivander looked warily at the contract before he raised an eyebrow at the last line, "Why do you want me to keep your identity a secret?" he asked curiously.

"I enjoy watching my parents dig a deeper and deeper hole when the talk about how I will never go far when they think I can't here while raving on about the work of 'Tiberius Maker'." Harry replied smirking making the old wand-maker laugh before he signed the contract.

"Before you go may I ask what your wand is made of?" Ollivander asked eagerly wanting to know something about a new wand.

"The wood is from the Fortingall Yew **(AN: That is a real tree, it is about five thousand years old and is in Scotland, Pontius Pilate actually played under it as a child)** and the core is a phoenix feather soaked in freely given phoenix tears intertwined with a bicorn tail hair soaked in freely given bicorn blood and the heartstring of the dragon of immortality and soaked in its venom, basically all things devoted to immortality which I take to represent my drive to be remembered." Harry said smirking wider and wider at his words.

"Would you be willing to try for one of my wands as a second?" he asked hopefully and when Harry nodded he literally squealed like a little kid before blushing and giving him a hard look, "Mention that to nobody, got it?".

"Of course partner." Harry smirked back, saving what he had just seen for future blackmail.

After about half an hour of trying wands Ollivander got a curious look on his face and went into the back room before walking out with a large ornate trunk, "Mr. Potter I usually only sell wands with one of three cores, Phoenix feather, unicorn hair, or dragon heartstring but occasionally I like to experiment with different cores. They rarely sell but I keep every experimental wand in here. Let's start you out with one that parallels your current wand, it was my attempt to recreate the wand of destiny and is made of elder wood with the intertwined cores of augury soaked in its own tears, the tail hair of a thestral soaked in its freely given blood, and the heartstring of a Stygian emperor Dragon soaked in its venom, three magical creatures very rooted in death and combat.".

Grasping the wand he felt it's power build up before releasing in a wave that blasted the dust off of every surface in the shop making him whistle in appreciation. "That's some wand," he muttered before looking up, "are you sure you don't want to just make custom wands?" he asked almost hopefully.

Laughing Ollivander replied, "No my young friend I am happy with what I do. Treat that wand carefully Mr. Potter, only one wand I have ever created can match it's power and I highly doubt that anyone will ever bond with that one.".

As he finished they heard a gasp and upon turning around he saw his parents and brother inside the shop apparently having heard everything Ollivander had said about his new wand. His father looked at him with irritation, his mother with curiosity, and his brother with envy. "Well Mr. Ollivander we are here to get my son his new wand." his father said after a moment of awkwardness and Harry slipped out smirking.

He quickly walked down to the trunk store and picked up a seven compartment trunk that he had ordered a few months previously. The trunk was a work of art with the casing resembling the universe with stars and galaxies moving through it while the edges and lock were made of gold and could only be opened by his magical signature. It was the compartments however that were the true masterpiece, the first was a basic size to throw off anyone who might watch him as he opened it. The rest of the compartments were much larger and were designed to be a training room complete with Olympic size swimming pool, a library, a laboratory, a hospital room, an armory, and a full sized apartment complete with bathroom, bedroom, and kitchen. He had wanted a place to be able to work in private while at Hogwarts and the trunk seemed like the best idea… plus it looked badass.

After he got his trunk he went to his pet store and walked in smiling at all of the happy animals in their different habitats, "Mr. Potter," his shop manager Anton Scamander, brother of Newt Scamander, greeted as he walked in "are you here to finally get a familiar?" he finished almost begging at the end.

"Yes Anton but not just one. Hogwarts _real _rules state that a student can have one bonded familiar and as many pets as they want as long as the pets are a bird, cat, dog, or snake and the pets may or may not be familiars." Harry said smirking along with his employee. An hour later he left the shop with his four new familiars, an emrys viper, a worg cub, and a silver phoenix egg. They were all truly amazing creatures, the emrys colubra was a snake discovered by Merlin himself and its size, strength, and appearance depend on the magical power of the witch or wizard it bonds to; the silver phoenix is larger than the regular red phoenix and can create much hotter flames; and a worg is a magical species of wolf that, when full grown, could reach a full grown man's shoulders as well as having magical resistant skin and shadow traveling abilities.

After he finished he had his new worg cub, Romulus, shadow travel his phoenix egg and his snake, Morgana to his hidden lab at his house. Deciding to relax he walked over to Florean Fortesques and ordered a chocolate ice cream while he watched the shoppers walk around. When he noticed his parents leaving Flourish and Blotts he smirked before he drew his custom wand, which didn't have a ministry tracker on it, and pointed it at his brother under the table. "Parva aqua vortex." which was a basic pranking spell that he had created, that made a small vortex of water appear and mess up a person hair, and patented before putting into a book and publishing it, the real kicker was that both his father, his brother, and the other two Marauders owned a copy of that book.

After a moment however he decided that just ruining his hair wasn't good enough so he again pointed his wand before he incanted "Longos crines tuos." making his brother's hair grow to the small of his back followed by the spell "Sexum verto." making his brother shrink somewhat, gain softer features, and lose his male features or, in short, turned into a girl. To finish everything off he transfigured his brothers clothes into a miniskirt and a pink tube top that said "Girls just wanna gave fun", the three other Potters then walked into Eyelops Owl emporium without even noticing his new changes.

After that he calmly finished the last of his ice cream and walked away, chuckling when he heard a girlish scream form the owl store. When his parents returned home three hours later Matthew was still a girl so, playing dumb, he asked "Hey Mom, Dad, where's Matthew and who's the girl?" making all three go beat red in embarrassment.

His dad glared at him after he regained his composure, "Someone thought it was funny to charge your brother into a girl and there is no known counter curse.".

Harry pretended to look concerned before he walked up to his room for some privacy and as soon as he was inside he started chuckling. After a moment however his door opened and his mother walked in glaring at him, "Change your brother back _now_ and I won't tell your father about what you did. Got it?" she demanded immediately.

He was shocked at first that his mother figured him out but figured she saw the mirth in his eyes downstairs but schooled his features. "What makes you think it was me?" he asked without any emotion.

Rolling her eyes she replied, "Because I saw how much you wanted to laugh downstairs.".

He gave her a hard look, "Did it not occur to you that maybe I had just found the fact that my brother is now a girl funny as hell?" he demanded and mentally cheered when he saw her blush.

"That's no way to talk about your brother." she reprimanded trying to gain the upper hand.

"Like you care how he talks about me. I know how the three of you are always talking about how 'poor sad little Harry will never amount to anything' but here's a news flash for you. I'm more powerful than he will ever be. I have one of the two most powerful wands Ollivander ever made and I highly doubt that my brother got the other." he growled, his mother's face paling further and further with each word he said before she ran out of the room. Once she was gone he slumped down against his bed and sighed in relief that he had managed to keep his identity a secret.

**AN1: Okay everybody, I already have several ideas for some of his creations, both the ones he has patented and those he hasn't, but I am looking for more. The best ones will be put into the story and their creators given credit so review and think.**

**AN2: "Dawn of A Warlord: Year one" is the next story on the updating cycle.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Maker

Chapter two

-Harry-

"Alright Matthew I want you to be careful at Hogwarts." Lily Potter was telling her youngest son in-between bouts of smothering him as the four prepared to journey to platform 9 ¾…. well the two parents and the youngest Potter intended to go together he was just tagging along.

Once Lily Potter let go of her youngest James Potter kneeled down in front of him and pulled out two objects, "Matthew these two items are very important in the history of our family. The cloak is the family cloak of invisibility which has been passed down from father to son for centuries. The second item is a map known as the Marauders Map which shows all of Hogwarts and everyone in it as well as all of the secret passageways.".

At what his father had told him Matthew's face lit up in excitement before he grabbed them and smirked at Harry, "Well, well looks like _I_ get the family heirlooms. I guess that being the oldest isn't going to do you much good.".

Rolling his eyes he replied "I prefer to get by on my own merits seeing as I am more intelligent than you. Besides the family by laws say that the eldest son becomes the next Head of House when the current one dies or retires. Those laws cannot be changed so you will never become Lord Potter. You keep your toys, I will keep the power of this House." and with those parting words he walked into the next room where his familiars and trunk waited. Grabbing the tail of Artemis, his silver phoenix, he flashed onto the back car of the Hogwarts express and entered the compartment looking out on the platform.

After about five minutes the other three Potters walked out of the floo and looked around for him before shrugging and helping his brother onto the train. As he relaxed and waited for the train to begin moving he pulled out his wand and enlarged the compartment so that Artemis, Morgana, and Romulus would have more room to move around. Around ten minutes before the train was scheduled to leave the compartment door opened and a scrawny blonde little ponce who he knew to be Draco Malfoy walked in. Looking around he nodded and said "Ah this is a cabin worthy for the Heir of House Malfoy. You," Draco pointed towards him "leave my compartment, the snake can stay though. I shall be its new owner.".

Glaring at the scrawny little brat he stood up and set a hard gaze while Romulus began growling making the two hulking masses behind him back off warily "I will say this once and only once Malfoy… do not test me. I am stronger than you could ever hope to be and my familiars remain with me. Also be grateful that Morgana does not meet you after I fully bond with her for you are not likely to survive angering her again.".

Sneering Malfoy replied "I have a powerful wand from Circe's Scepters. Yew and dragon heartstring. I doubt you would even be allowed through the door of any establishment owned by Tiberius Maker.".

These words made him laugh hysterically, both at the irony of Malfoy's last statement and at the sheer arrogance behind it, and said "My wand is also from Circe's Scepters. It is made from wood from the Fortingall Yew and the core is a phoenix feather soaked in freely given phoenix tears intertwined with a bicorn tail hair soaked in freely given bicorn blood and the heartstring from the dragon of immortality and soaked in its venom, basically all things devoted to immortality. That is just my main wand though, I also have an experimental Ollivander wand made from elder wood with the intertwined cores of augury soaked in its own tears, the tail hair of a thestral soaked in its freely given blood, and the heartstring of a Stygian emperor Dragon soaked in its venom and was an attempt to recreate the wand of destiny. Only one Ollivander wand ever made has been more powerful.".

"You lie you miserable Mud-blood!" Malfoy roared pulling his wand before stopping in fear.

Malfoy looked in terror upon him as he glowed with an angry aura with a wand in each hand as Romulus snarled, Morgana hissed, and Artemis shrieked. "Leave now little worm…while you can." he growled out and the Malfoy heir quickly ran leaving a trail of urine behind.

Once Malfoy and his two bodyguards left two more head peaked around the doorway. The first was a girl with honey blonde hair and startling blue eyes who looked like she would become the classic aristocratic beauty while the second was a boy with a light tan, brown hair, and pale blue eyes and looked like he belonged in a city like Rome due to his Italian features. "Are you the one who made Malfoy run screaming away like a little girl?" the Italian boy asked only to get slapped upside the head from the girl.

"Do not insult girls." she scolded making him laugh and bringing their attention back to him.

"Yes I am. And you can join me in here so long as you don't try to order me around or piss me off." he said gesturing for them to sit.

"Piss of the man who can scare the irritating blonde ponce?" the Italian boy asked incredulously "Why the hell would I want to do that? It was awesome!".

Rolling her eyes the blonde girl said "You'll have to ignore my friend he is very excitable." this got a glare from the other boy "I'm Daphne Greengrass and my hyper friend is Blaise Zabini.".

"Not Hyper." Blaise grumbled pouting while Daphne laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I'm Harry Potter." he said and they looked at him surprised which he could understand, his parents never talked about him so most people never even knew he existed, "And just so you know one of the quickest ways to piss me off is to go into fan-girl mode about my irritating brother.".

"I've met him. The idiot tried making advances on my sister and even tried to order my mother to issue a marriage contract between them." Blaise scowled.

"I remember that," he laughed out "he came home pouting and whined about it for a month. Although I feel that I should apologize, I slipped him a potion that temporarily activated his hormones for a few weeks just to freak him out but he took to it quickly, I think he takes too much after my father, which caused that situation.".

"It's not your fault," Blaise waved it off "but my family hates marriage contracts. My mother found out about the seven that were with my family and she keeps entering herself into them to try and make sure that my sister and I don't have to. The problem was that almost every contract was for a very dark and very arrogant family who always got themselves killed. Usually on the honeymoon another wizard in a different country would try to make advances on my mother and the two wizards killed each-other in a fight. Within three years after she left Hogwarts she had gone through six of the seven contracts and was horribly depressed even though she knew that now none of her kids would have to marry because a piece of paper said so she had been forcibly married six times in three years. Then she entered her seventh contract and married my father Arulious Zabini who was the only person she married who wasn't Dark. He managed to pull her out of her funk and they fell in love. A few years ago they had my older sister, the me a year later, and seven years ago they had a third child which was another girl. I love my family but my mom still has the reputation for being a black-widow even though it's been over fifteen years since the last one died.".

"I'm sorry about that Blaise." he said sincerely "You said your sister was a year older than you right? I would like to meet her to apologize about the situation with my brother.".

"That'll be interesting." Daphne laughed, "While neither his mother, Aria, nor his sister, Maria, have the black widow mentality they are terrible flirts. Mrs. Zabini only does it with her husband but Maria loves making boys blush.".

The three new friends spent the next couple of hours talking and getting to know each other until the compartment door opened and a girl slightly older than them walked in scowling. She had brown hair that stopped slightly above her shoulders, warm brown eyes, skin that was ever so lightly tanned, and soft pink lips and a figure that hinted to extraordinary beauty in a few years. "Maria!" Blaise said jumping up and hugging the girl who he assumed was the boy's sister.

"Blaise!" the girl, Maria, said her scowl leaving as she hugged her brother before turning to hug Daphne. Finally she turned to him and raised an eyebrow in confusion "Didn't I just leave you moaning on the ground in pain several train cars back?" she asked.

"Let me guess," he said happily "you kneed Matthew Potter in-between his legs?" to which he got a nod. "I'm his older twin Harry and right now there are two things I wish to do.".

"What would those be?" she asked amused and mollified at who he was.

"First I want to shake the hand of the person who did that to the idiot I am unfortunately related to." he said and laughing she shook his hand while Blaise and Daphne chuckled in the background.

"What was the second thing?" she asked amused and clearly expecting something along the lines of the first item.

"To apologize," he said and she blinked in surprise several times before gesturing him on "when my brother tried to force your mother to write a marriage contract several years ago he was only doing so because I gave him a potion that made his hormones activate to the extreme for a few weeks. I figured he would just be scared and confused and stay in his bedroom for a fortnight, not that he would do something as insulting as he did to your family.".

"It wasn't your fault but thank you for apologizing." Maria said smiling before kissing his cheek "And that was for being noble." she finished ignoring his furious blush. Give him a company to start or a new spell to create and he was all over it but when it came to girls… he was as dumb as his brother.

"Would you like to join us for the rest of the trip?" Blaise asked hopefully and Maria smiled at him.

"And miss the chance to tease your new friend?" she asked in mock incredulity "Not a chance." making him groan and everyone else laugh.

The next few hours of the trip were spent filled with laughter and conversation as the four friends talked, ate, and played with the animals in the compartment. Finally when they were an hour from the school the compartment door opened again only this time it was his brother standing at the entrance. "What do you want Matthew?" he asked irritated at his brother.

"What are you doing with my future wife?" he demanded pointing at Maria.

Groaning she snapped "I am not marrying you and that is final!" she yelled at his furious brother.

"Yeah and who could compare to me?" Matthew demanded striking what he must have assumed was a heroic pose.

"Well your brother is very handsome." she said before she lunged forward and kissed him without warning making his eyes widen in shock as his brother fainted right out.

After a moment she removed her lips and smirked at his gob-smacked face before looking at his passed out brother, "You do realize that he is now going to spread rumors that we're engaged right?" he asked her once he got his bearings back.

"If people are dumb enough to believe him than that's their problem," she said shrugging "but it will probably give you extra respect from the males in the school and might get some of the more persistent ones to lay off.".

"Oh goody but it also means that my home life just got whole lot harder now that my parent's golden boy didn't get something he wanted." he grumbled.

"Oh no!" Maria exclaimed "I didn't mean for that… I could explain…" she began stammering before he cut her off.

"Maria it's fine, I'll just have to move my contingency plans up farther than I expected." he said placing a hand on the twelve year old girl's shoulder as she finally calmed down.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly and when he nodded she sighed in relief before smiling at him.

"Are you two sure you aren't really dating?" Daphne asked amused surprising them both as they had forgotten her and Blaise were there, "Because you sure seem to act like it.".

"What's wrong Daphne? Jealous?" Maria asked coyly as she sat right next to him and rested her head on his shoulder playfully.

"What? No?" Daphne exclaimed "Not that he isn't handsome I mean… but I don't… I" before they all burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Daph I understand," he said reassuringly as she sighed in relief "besides it's obvious you have a crush on Blaise anyway.".

"Harry!" the two embarrassed first years yelled out while he and Maria laughed at them.


	3. HIATUS NOTICE

This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains four stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
